


New Years

by Slut-for-an-accent (Speightlover)



Series: Holiday Stories [4]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Cancer, New Years, Swearing, Tom hiddleston is a total hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Slut-for-an-accent
Summary: Tom and you visit your family for the holidays back home, in America. However even though Christmas went great it is not time to visit the conservative side of the family. How will it fair
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Series: Holiday Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561903
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is like six days late but oh well.

You woke up already dreading what was to come. Tom and you had taken a holiday vacation as you liked to call it, Tom found it amusing. It was a vacation for the holidays, a trip to your side of the pond from the twenty-third of December until the second of January. A vacation of eleven days. You called It a holiday vacation because you had told Tom it sounded dumb to call it a holiday holiday. 

The last eight days had been pretty great but tonight you would have to go to the “other” grandparent’s house. It was a tradition, you’d spend Christmas Eve and Christmas day with what you called the good side of the family and then New Years Eve and day with the awful side. You couldn’t stand those conservative assholes. Even your father dreaded going and they were his own parents. 

Tom kept telling you that it would go just fine but what did he know, he had never even met them. Tom was way too kind hearted, but you already knew by the end of the night even perfect Tom Hiddleston would come to despise them. 

Groaning you swung your legs off the side of the bed, noticing that Tom wasn’t back from his run yet. You usually went with him, but you weren’t up for it this morning. 

You were in the shower when Tom came back. You heard the bathroom door open and your boyfriend’s velvety voice, “Care if I join you?”

You peaked around the curtain and saw his grin, his eyes clouded with lust. “I don’t know, my parents are downstairs. We don’t want to make them suspicious.” 

“I promise to make it quick,” he practically begged. “Plus, they aren’t even awake yet.” 

Tom was already stripping, and you just couldn’t bring yourself to say no. “Alright, get in here.” 

Thirty minutes later the water was cold, and you were feeling so much better. The two of you dressed and went downstairs, you could smell the freshly brewed coffee. Everyone was sitting down to breakfast. Tom poured you both a cup of coffee while you put food on the plate. You wouldn’t eat much at breakfast time and you tended to just pick a few items off of Tom’s plate anyways. 

Your sister piped up, and you could just see the evil in her eyes before she even spoke. “Did the both of you enjoy your suspiciously long shower?”

Tom choked on his coffee but you didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of getting to you so you responded with a grin, “Yes, we did, thank you for asking.”

“Lucy don’t embarrass them,” your mother scolded. 

“You’re allowing this in your own home?” Your sister asked in disbelief. 

“They are consenting adults,” your mother shrugged. “Plus, I want grandchildren.”

“Can we not talk about this while I am eating my breakfast, or just never.” Your dad frowned. 

“Sorry Dad.”

“Sorry Dad.”

“My apologies Sir.”

The rest of breakfast went without incident. After breakfast everyone pilled around the television for the traditional binge of the ‘Harry Potter’ movies. You had already watched the first five yesterday and today you would finish the last three. Only an occasional correction was spoken through the films from you and your father since you were the only two out of the group to read the books. Your dad loved to tease Tom about it. “You haven’t read the books? You’re British!” Was his first response.  
Soon enough it was nice at night and you had to get ready.

“Come one, we have to be there by ten,” your mother informed. 

Everyone but Tom groaned. 

“If you all hate going so much then why do you go?”

“Oh, naive Thomas,” your sister patted his shoulder, “because if we don’t go to see our Grandmother she will constantly remind us how awful of sinners we are, all damn year long. It’s just easier to hear how awful we all are for just three hours.” 

Tom looked horrified. “I’m so sorry.” You could hear the sympathy in his voice.

“Come on honey, we should go get dressed.” Tom followed you up the stairs into your shared room.

You all took your time getting ready in the hopes that you wouldn’t have to go but alas the time came to leave. 

Everyone was dressed nicely, and you couldn’t help but look at Tom and wish you could just strip him right then and there. Tom looked you over and you could tell he was thinking the same thing. 

“Mr. Hiddleston, I do believe your thoughts to be impure,” you teased. 

Tom’s voice deepened, “You would be right.” He wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you close as he kissed you. 

“Let’s go, it’s time,” your sister called from downstairs.

The two of you pulled away and made your way to the car. You and Tom took your rental and everyone else drove in theirs.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm has come.

The evening didn’t start off too bad, you could almost call it pleasant. Everyone greeted each other and you introduced Tom, even though most of them knew who he was. 

It didn’t go south until everyone gathered in the living room and the conversation turned to politics. You internally groaned when you heard Roy, your grandfather praise the orange, idiotic, racist bastard. 

You had to keep reminding yourself to stay quiet, but it was painfully difficult, even Tom felt your rage as well. Tom leaned over whispering, “You are crushing my hand.”

You quickly lessened your grip and whispered an apology. 

Your aunt Alyssa, bless her heart, tried to change the subject by including the outsider, your boyfriend, Tom. 

“So, Tom, how are you enjoying your stay in America?”

Tom put on a smile once he realized every face was looking at him. “I have greatly enjoyed my time here but a little anxious to get back to work.”

“Tom, which hotel have you been staying at?” Your grandmother asked. 

“He’s not staying at a hotel, Grandma.” You answered for him already knowing where this line of questioning was going.

“Well surely he isn’t sleeping out on your parent’s old sofa.”

“No, he isn’t, he is Y/N’s room,” your mother chimed in. 

“With her?!”

“Yes Mother,” your dad spoke. 

“But they are NOT married!”

“Helen, they are adults who have been together for two years and live together you are off your rocker if you think they are waiting till marriage.” Your mother informed her, the annoyance clear in her tone. 

You couldn’t help the sense of pride flood through you as your mother stood up for you. Your grandmother didn’t seem to care. “That is a sin and you whore of a girl will be going straight to hell,” she pointed her finger at you in judgment. 

“I think that is for God to decide,” Tom raised his voice. “If I know my bible and let me tell you, I do, then I believe only God can judge the wicked and that is not Y/N, but you are being particularly awful and wicked right now with your judgments, if I do say so myself!”

Tom stood abruptly his face red with anger. He grabbed your hand and the two of you stepped outside to cool off. You heard your teenage cousin as the door close say, “Loki just told you.”

You couldn’t help but start to giggle.

“Y/N, sweetheart, I am so so so sorry.”

This time you busted out laughing. “Oh my God, that was the greatest think I have ever seen. Did you see their faces?”

Tom looked shocked, “You’re not angry with me?”

“Not at all,” you smiled up at him before giving him a kiss. 

“Well I just could not let her talk to you like that, they were complete lies. We should go back in so I can apologize.”

“Don’t you dare!” You poked him in the chest. “We are gonna go back in and stand our ground and not put up with their bigoted bullshit. They need to know that they can’t get away with that kind of attitude and when that clock strikes midnight you better kiss me like you mean it because that will really piss them off.”

Tom smiled and nodded but before you could head back inside your sister came out. “You better wait five minutes before you head back inside,” she mumbled as she lit the cigarette hanging from her lips. 

“How bad is the damage?”

“Extensive,” she took a drag. “You lucky bastards may never have to come back.”

“We could never be so lucky.”

The door opened again and out stepped your mom. “You really did it this time,” your mother scolded, “but I gotta admit that was pretty amazing.”

“I am so sorry, Roxanne.” Tom apologized.

“Don’t worry about it, the bitch had it coming.”

You dad now exited the house, “Come on let’s get going,” your father handed you your purse.”

“Have we been banished?” You asked in confusion.

“Not exactly.”

“Could you elaborate?”

“I told her and everyone else that if they kept acting like that then they didn’t have to deal with us heathen anymore.”

“Go Dad!” Your sister raised her hand for a high-five that surprisingly your father returned. 

You hugged your father, “Thanks Dad.”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go home.”

The five of you made it back home just in enough time to open a bottle of champagne and watch the ball drop. Tom kept his word, he kissed you thoroughly as the new year rang in. 

“My hero,” you hugged him.

Tom kissed the top of your head, "My everything,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. I did put way too much of myself in this story but hey I needed to vent.


End file.
